warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
114
right|thumb|250px|Autobus [[MAN Lion's City G|MAN NG363 Lion's City G na linii 114 na ul. Toruńskiej]] thumb|right|250px|Autobus [[MAN Lion's City G na linii 114 na ul. Krasińskiego]] right|thumb|250px|Autobus [[Solaris Urbino 18 na linii 114 na [[Zespół przystankowy Bródno-Podgrodzie|pętli Bródno-Podgrodzie]]]] right|thumb|250px|Autobus [[MAN Lion's City G linii 114 na ulicy ]] right|thumb|250px|Tablica boczna w kursie skróconym ([[2015)]] 114 – linia autobusowa zwykła ( ), która kursuje na trasie z ''Młocin-UKSW'' na . Linię obsługują i . Historia Linia 114 po raz piewszy wyruszyła na ulice miasta 22 lutego 1949 roku, a jej zadaniem było połączenie Rakowca ze Śródmieściem – linia wyruszała z ''Placu Zawiszy'' i przez Grójecką, , Sanocką, Zbarską i docierała do [[Zespół przystankowy 17 Stycznia|pętli 17 Stycznia]]. Już w kwietniu tego samego roku wycofano ją z ulic , Sanockiej i Zbarskiej i skierowano przez al. Krakowską do . Dnia 1 lutego 1950 roku, w związku z likwidacją linii 114-bis (Plac Zawiszy – Zbarska), linia 114 wróciła na wcześniejszą trasę, jednocześnie wydłużoną od pl. Zawiszy przez Aleje Jerozolimskie do ''Dworca Śródmieście''. Jednak niewiele ponad miesiąc później kursowanie linii 114-bis przywrócono i linia 114 z powrotem trafiła na al. Krakowską. W 1953 roku w przeciągu kilku miesięcy trasę linii wydłużono w obu kierunkach, najpierw w styczniu linia 114 została skrócona na , by w kwietniu wyruszyć przez Aleje Jerozolimskie i ul. Marchlewskiego do ''Twardej'', zaś w grudniu przedłużono ją od przez Wirażową na . W takim kształcie linia istniała do 1957 roku, kiedy ponownie skrócono ją na , zaś w rok później ponownie wydłużono w kierunku centrum, tym razem przez Aleje Jerozolimskie, Żelazną i Złotą na . Taka trasa dotrwała do 5 czerwca 1961 roku, kiedy to linię 114 skierowano od ul. Grójeckiej przez Kopińską na . Niespełna pół roku później, w odpowiedzi na postulaty pasażerów, przywrócono trasę do , jednocześnie skracając ją na Okęciu do [[Zespół przystankowy 17 Stycznia|pętli 17 Stycznia]], a kursy wydłużone przejęła linia 154. Uchwała Rady Narodowej m.st. Warszawy z 1962 roku w sprawie eliminacji równoległego przebiegu tras tramwajów i autobusów spowodowała całkowitą zmianę trasy linii 114. Od 19 listopada tegoż roku kursowała ona z ''Placu Trzech Krzyży'' przez Aleje Ujazdowskie, , Nowowiejską, al. Niepodległości, , Wołoską, Racławicką, i na ''Sekundową'', przejmując częściowo trasę linii 117. Od 1973 roku linia dojeżdżała do nowej pętli przy Krajowym Dworcu Lotniczym na – [[Zespół przystankowy Baza PPL|pętla Baza PPL]]. W 1975 skierowano ją od Alej Ujazdowskich do al. Niepodległości przez Piękną i Koszykową, a wkrótce przeniesiono jej trasę na al. 1 Armii WP i ul. Rakowiecką. Ta trasa nie uległa zmianie przez kolejnych kilkanaście lat. W latach 1994-1996 linia dojeżdżała Traktem Królewskim aż do ''Placu Piłsudskiego'', jednak w 1996 roku trasę linii ponownie skrócono do ''Placu Trzech Krzyży'', ale za to wydłużono we Włochach do [[Zespół przystankowy Okęcie|pętli Okęcie]]. W październiku 1996 roku zawieszono kursowanie linii w soboty i święta, zaś 1 września 1998 roku linię zlikwidowano ją poprzez połączenie z linią 382 (Rakowiecka-Kościół – Osiedle Ostrobramska). Ponowne uruchomienie linii 114 miało miejsce 16 czerwca 2007 roku, miała ona za zadanie zapewnić dogodne połączenie z metrem mieszkańcom Bródna i Bielan oraz zastąpić zawieszone i później zlikwidowane linie 524 (Bródno-Podgrodzie – Bokserska) na Żoliborzu i Bródnie oraz 356 (Huta – Bródno Podgrodzie) na całej trasie. Trasa rozpoczynała się pod ''Hutą'', po czym biegła przez , , , , , , most Grota-Roweckiego, , Bartniczą, Wyszogrodzką i Chodecką na . Pierwsza większa korekta została wprowadzona 9 listopada 2008 roku w związku z wyłączeniem komunikacji na znajdującym się w fatalnym stanie wiadukcie na ul. Andersa i w celu zastąpienia wycofanej z Bielan linii 520 (Chomiczówka – Marysin) – wówczas linię skierowano tymczasowo przez , i ul. Broniewskiego, z jednoczesnym wydłużeniem trasy na . Dnia 2 lutego 2009 roku taki kształt trasy linii "114" uznano za stały. W kolejnych latach wprowadzono drobne korekty trasy, a w 2012 roku linię skierowano przez Trasę Mostu Północnego do ul. Pułkowej. Trasa Ostatnio zmieniana 3 września 2012 Ulice – – (powrót: – – – – ) – – – – – – – Broniewskiego – – – – – most Grota-Roweckiego – – – – – – – Kursy skrócone: – – – – – – – – – (powrót: – ) Przystanki Kursy skrócone: Linki zewnętrzne * Szczegółowa historia linii 114 Kategoria:Linie obsługiwane przez Zajezdnię Stalowa Kategoria:Linie obsługiwane przez Zajezdnię Kleszczowa